That Was Us Season Five Fan Fic
by eee.lay.nuh
Summary: It's what you've all been waiting for! The final chapter of instant star. When Jude is visited by two unwelcome people from her past wanting vengence, will Tommy save her after she just broke her heart? oh, and that's just the first episode!
1. 501: From This Moment, Part 1

first thing i'd like to say is that the writing gets better. i wrote this over two years ago, and just wanted to get the story down. at about part three is where i started the rewrite! (:

i'm not gonna bore you with random information about why i wrote this. but i will tell you that i'm trying to make it like the real instant star, so it won't just be focusing on tommy and jude. though, i'm a jommy fan so there will be quite a lot of that! (: but i wanted this "season" seem realistic. so there will be drama from all sides, in classic instant star style! (:

there's a lot that goes on.. including visits from two people you'd never thought you'd seen again. this season will definately open with a bang. literally.

also, i'm not sure how people will respond, so for now i'm just going to post this little short bit. they'll be longer after this one. hopefully! (:

so with that said.. i give you **that was us.**

* * *

**Episode 501: From This Moment**

Part 1.

Jude Narration: _"There's no contest... I'm a rockstar.  
Yeah. I said that then. But being a rockstar isn't as great as it seems. In fact it's rather lonely. There are so many things I miss from home. Sadie, Jamie, my friends, my room, my band, oh, and there is that one former member of a very popular boy band." _

Jude pulled up in front of her old house in a limo. She noticed all that she had quite the audience outside her house so she pulled out a mirror and fixed her blonde locks, that were now longer, and more of a dirty blonde. She stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted by screaming fans and the flashing cameras of the paparazzi. She smiled and waved at all of them wondering how they knew she was here, especially since she had kept her visit a secret. She shrugged and walked up the steps to her former home.

_"Sure, it's been two months. But I feel like a really need to see the people who care about me, and not people with stupid English accents. People who actually care. And that's just what I plan on doing. Everyone needs a break once in a while, right? "_

Jude stood on the stoop as she looked through her keys to find a key that she'd been wanting to use for a long time. Slowly Jude slid her old house key into the keyhole and opened the door. She walked inside dragging her suitcase behind her, and closed the door. Hushing the sounds of the screaming fans. As soon as she got inside, the familiar aroma filled her lungs and a smile spread across her face. 'Home at last', she thought.

"Sadie?" she called. "Sadie?" She heard footsteps in the kitchen, and they became louder and faster as she walked into the living room. The kitchen door flew open, revealing a grinning Sadie.

"JUDE!" she screamed in excitement. She ran over to Jude and practically jumped on her to give her a hug. "I missed you!"

"Uh... Hi... I missed you too," she stammered in shock and slight pain from being attacked.

Sadie let go and gave Jude a playful dirty look, "Thanks for all those calls, by the way. I really enjoyed keeping in touch with you!" she said sarcastically.

Jude threw her arms up into the air defensively, "Hey, I'm sorry. They've been working me to the bone. I've been so busy writing songs, and recording, I've barely had time for me," she said with a smile.

Sadie smiled, "Yeah... Too busy changing your hair again to keep in touch with your beloved family, I see." she said sitting down on the couch.

Jude laughed, "Yup. Gotta keep it fresh Sadie!" Jude sat down on the couch next to her sister. Just being in this living room was so surreal. "Man, It's been forever since I've been here! What's going on over here?" she asked.

Sadie made a grim face, "Oh, it's been hectic. World Instant Star is in full swing. G Major is constantly swarmed in ambassadors from other countries, and Darius has me constantly running around for him. Kwest came by a few days after you left to pick up his stuff, and it's been weird seeing him at work."

Jude looked confused, "Didn't Kwest quit?"

Sadie nodded and pulled her legs onto the couch, and pulled her knees to her chest. "Yeah, but Darius understood that he was overreacting. But it makes things harder when Darius keeps putting moves on me." Jude made a face, but Sadie continued to something she knew Jude would love. "Oh, but get this. Spied and Karma live in a double wide trailer, because of the breech in contract."

Jude smirked, "Karma? In a trailer! Oh my gosh! Thurman should've never cancelled that show, because that would've been some good TV!" she said with a chuckle.

Sadie laughed, "Yeah.. she keeps coming into work grumpy. I feel sorry for Tommy... She's more of a diva now, than ever."

Jude sort of spaced out after hearing the word Tommy. "How's he doing, anyway?" she asked. She hadn't talked to him since she left. She hoped he wasn't too upset with her. But she really needed to be on her own.

Sadie shrugged, "He's quiet." she said softly. "He's more moody than ever."

Jude nodded a bit, "Ah..." she said.

"So, why'd you come all the way over here? Was he the reason?" she asked.

Jude shook her head, "NO! No way. I'm on my own. No Tommy this time. I just wanted to visit the ones I care about the most." she said with a smile.

"Uh huh." Sadie said with a suspicion in her voice. "Well I got to get to work. See you later?" she asked.

Jude nodded, "Yeah.. Be careful.. It's a madhouse out there."

Sadie smiled, "Okay... Will do, Bye."

Jude waved goodbye to her sister, and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the missed calls list that she still hadn't deleted. There were 24 missed calls from Tommy.


	2. 501: From This Moment, Part 2

Jude closed her phone and her eyes. '_You're not going to get sucked in again,_' she told herself. '_You're just here to say hi, and that's it. No strings attatched. Just a normal friend to friend visit,_' she thought. She opened her eyes and grabbed her guitar and started strumming. She hummed along and started liking the rhythm. She quickly grabbed her notebook out of her suitcase and started scribbling down words. She started playing and singing to it... But then it didn't work.. So she angrily scribbled it all out. She sighed and threw her pen across the room.

"Whoa..." said a voice from behind her. "Angry much?"

Jude whirled around to see Jamie standing in the doorway. A smile grew across her face. She jumped up from the couch and ran to him, "Jamie!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh, Jamie. How are you? I've missed you!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jamie smiled and returned the bear hug by picking her up and swinging her around. "I'm great," he said. "Spied is still NBR's only artist, but we're on the rise..." He set her down and smiled, "How about you?" he asked.

Jude sighed, "Oh.. Don't ask..." she said. "Busy, is all I can say. And even though I'm taking time off, I'm still supposed to be busy. I have to write 5 new songs by the time I go back." she added. She sat down on the couch.

"And how long is that?" he asked her as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

Jude shrugged, "About a week," she said. "So not very long. Just enough time to catch up, and hang out." she said. She turned quickly to him, "How'd you know that I was here?" she asked quizzically.

Jamie smiled, "It's kind of hard not to notice something is going on when there are hundreds of screaming fans outside. Zeppelin and her curiosity was the one who actually looked."

"Jamie Andrews, famous for noting detail." she said sarcastically.

Jamie chuckled as the doorbell rang. Jude got up and walked to the door. When she opened the door she was utterly shocked at who was standing there. "Uh.. hi... Tommy."

Jude just stood at the door and stared. She wasn't ready to see him yet. She still had to prepare things in her mind to make sure that she wasn't going to fall again. This was such bad timing.

"Well are you going to let me in Harrison, or are you just going to stand there?" asked Tommy.

"Uh, I... uh..." Jude stammered. She knew she was standing there like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. It's not that she wasn't happy to see him. In fact she was overjoyed, but she just wanted to find him, instead of him finding her. She wasn't really prepared for Tommy right now. "Uh, yeah... Come in.. Come in." She said still shocked.

Tommy looked at her like she was insane, but proceeded to step in anyway. "Thanks." he said apprehensively. He looked up at Jamie, "Hey Andrews." he said.

Jamie gave Tommy a slight nod as he raised his eyebrow, "Yeah. Hey..." he said as he stood up from the couch and started walking towards the door. "I'll see ya later Jude." he said. He gave Tommy a last nod and walked out the door.

Jude watched Jamie leave, and when she turned away from the door, Tommy was still standing in front of her. _So this is real_ she thought.

Tommy smiled at her, "So did I get a hug? Or are you just gonna look at me like I'm an alien?" he asked.

Jude smiled and walked towards him. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The familiar scent of his hair product filled her lungs. She smiled and all the memories of the two of them flooded through her mind.

Tommy smiled and held Jude close never wanting to let her go. He smiled and pulled away a bit, "I missed you," he said as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

Jude smiled at him, "I missed you too. So much." she said truthfully. She hated to admit it, but she did. She leaned her forehead against his and stared into his eyes.

Jude smiled and squeezed Tommy a little tighter before letting go. She looked up at him with sad eyes and gave a weak smile.

Tommy returned the smile. He lifted his hand and gently rubbed her cheek.

She smiled at his touch, she loved being with him. But she knew that this wasn't right. She had to get out of his grip, because the longer she stayed in his arms, the weaker she was becoming.

He looked down at her, "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked. "Catch up?"

She looked up and nodded. Jude reached over onto the couch, grabbed her guitar and notebook, and followed Tommy outside to his car.

The sound of screaming fans reached her ears as she opened the door. But it quickly faded when she closed the door to his car. Tommy got in and they drove away.

They didn't speak at all until they got to their destination. Thoughts were running through Jude's head. _Where is he taking me? Am I falling for him again? You're music, Jude. That's all you care about. You're just visiting, remember?_ she thought. She looked at Tommy and caught his eye. Instantly all those thoughts melted away. When she looked out the window, the only thought left was, _I'm WEAK!_ After about an hour of driving Tommy finally slowed the car to a park.

Jude looked around. "Hey, I've been here before." She said more to herself than anyone else.

Tommy smiled and looked at her, "This is where we worked on 24 hours together, remember?" he asked.

She smiled as the memories filled her brain. She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do... " she said quietly.

Tommy got out of the car and opened the door for her. Jude got out and walked along the dock with Tommy. They walked all the way to the end and sat down.

"So, how've you been?" asked Tommy.

Jude shrugged and told him about how busy she had been. She told him about how the only reason she was allowed to come was if she promised to have 5 songs written by the time she got back.

"Wow, tough gig," said Tommy.

Jude giggled a bit, "I guess. I really like it though." she said. "So what about you? What has Little Tommy Q been up to?"

Tommy shrugged, "Missing you." he said looking at her longingly.

Jude smiled, "Okay.. But seriously," she said.

Tommy nodded, "I'm being serious." he said. "I missed you since your last concert." he said.

She turned her head and looked at him. He looked sadder than ever. "Me too." she said quietly. She almost wished she hadn't. She wanted him to know how she felt, but she didn't want to get sucked into the Tommy vortex. She looked back out at the water and sighed. "So besides missing me, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Eh, I've been producing Karma's album. She's been grouchy since-"

"Since she had to move into a TRAILER!" said Jude through giggles.

Tommy turned to her with a smile, "Yeah, you think it's funny, but you haven't had to be around her everyday." he said with a chuckle. "The other day, I asked her what song she wanted to do while she was eating salad, and she dumped it on my head and told me to quit nagging her."

Jude couldn't resist laughing at that. She could just see Tommy covered in salad standing there with a confused and shocked look on his face. "At least it wasn't a hot tub." she said with a smile.

Tommy laughed, "Yeah." He remembered that night. "Oh the craziness." he said. He looked at her, "We've been through a lot since the last time we were here." he said with a smile.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah.. the good, the bad, the funny, the heartbreak." she said looking down at the water watching her feet swing over the edge. It was so easy being with Tommy when it was like this. Just laughing and remembering. But then someone always had to want the other. And it made things so difficult.

Tommy nodded, "And I don't regret a second of any of it." he said. He gently lifted her chin and slowly started to bring his lips to hers.


	3. 501: From This Moment, Part 3

Okay. So I'd just like to say that I wrote this like two years ago. I wasn't into showing the story as much as I was writing it all down before my muse ran away and I forgot what I was going to say. So I basically just sat down and hurriedly wrote down the first few episodes. In any case, my writing suffered. And so far, I've just been copy and pasting from what I had written before. But I'm getting rather annoyed with myself. So from here on out, I'm rewriting it all. Or at least trying to. I'm kind of just adding more detail, I'm kind of lazy and don't wanna fuss with it too much. But I did think it was very lacking in detail and emotion. Hopefully this will get you guys (and myself and muse) more into it. We'll see how this goes. (:

Feel free to give some feedback!

* * *

Jude felt like she was melting. She could smell his hair gel and cologne. This was so familiar to her. Her heart swelled with warmth and she let her heart take over and enjoy what was about to happen. Though her heart was in charge, her head was screaming to her to stop. At the very last second, it finally clicked in her brain. "Tommy," she whispered before their lips were about to meet.

Tommy put his forehead on hers, "What..." he whispered as he still held her chin and rubbed her cheek with thumbs.

She could feel the heat of his breath on her as he spoke. Smell the cool, winterfresh taste of the gum he was chewing, and she could practically taste his breath, which only made things that much harder for her. "I- I-," she stammered. She couldn't seem to think properly. _Why did I have to go on that stupid drive?_ she asked herself. _I can't do this... But I don't wanna stop..._ She looked up at him and smiled. He looked like a little boy. A cute little boy that just found out he could have ice cream for breakfast. Eager with excitement and passion very evident in his eyes. She couldn't help smile when she was with him. But she also couldn't do this.

Tommy looked confused. The excitement was draining from his eyes, being replaced with confusion instead. Why was she stopping him? Though there was much confusion in his eyes, the passion still remained. He wasn't going to give up that easy. Hadn't it always been her that wanted him? What was going on? He leaned in to kiss her again and whispered her name.

Jude sighed and pulled away, "Tommy." she said slowly. "I can't." She sighed again and looked out on the water. She couldn't bear look at him right now. She knew that this was going to hurt him again. And herself too, but she made a promise to herself.

"Jude... Please..." he said quietly as he grabbed her hand. Tommy couldn't imagine for the life of him why he was getting shot down by the girl he loved again. He'd waited all this time for her to come back, and thought their reunion was going to be a happy one. Sure she broke up with him before, but that didn't mean anything, right? He could see where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. He dropped her hand and took a deep breath looking away from her. He couldn't bear this a second time.

She shook her head and saw the look on his face. Her heart hurt so badly for him, and she could feel her girl emotions start to kick in as her eyes started to well up with tears. She sniffled, "Tommy, I don't want to get into this whole thing again." she said. "I can't do it."

Tommy just looked at her. He had the same hurt look as before, but this one was a little more complicated. The confusion in his eyes was gone. In its place was hurt. The little passion that had been left in his eyes was now being replaced with anger. And a bit of blankness was stirred in as well. No one but Tommy could pull off a look as complicated as that. "You can't do what, Jude?" he asked the anger making itself more present in his voice than anywhere else.

"This!" she said exasperatedly. She couldn't believe he was asking that question. He should already know the answer. She figured maybe he just wanted to hear her say it. "Us. I can't keep this weird romantic thing between us. It always ends badly."

Tommy was silent. He looked at her pursing his lips together. Then he stood up angrily and walked to the railing of the dock. He grabbed the railing and leaned on it, letting his shoulders and head fall in defeat. He knew she was right. They did have quite a history, but still. He turned to her, "Then why come out here with me? Lead me on? Don't you think you got enough pay back when you just left me at your goodbye concert?"

She stood up and crossed the dock herself. "Tommy, you know it's not like that!" she said a bit hurt that he would accuse her of 'revenge' like that. She was better than that, and they both knew it.

He stood up straight and angrily turned to face her, glaring at her, "Then what is it like? Why'd you fly all the way over here? To play with my emotions?"

He was getting louder, and more upset. She sighed and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "No," she said quietly. He put his hands on her waist and closed the distance between them. "That wasn't what I wanted at all. I knew this was going to be hard Tommy, but I just can't do this with you. Not right now."

"Jude, I care about you more than anything in the world," he said quietly. The looks on his face was absolutely unreadable.

"I know, Tommy. But I need to be alone." she said. "I need to experience life without someone beside me constantly." She dropped her hands from his face and looked back out on the water as the sun was starting to set.

Tommy followed suit and looked out onto the water as well, "So that's it then. There's no us." he said angrily.

Jude was quiet. Even though she got what she wanted, she didn't want to get it this way. She didn't want to not have him. More than anything she wanted him to come with her to London and get married like the old plan they once had. But she needed a little time by herself before she was able to make a commitment the huge. Even if she wasn't going to make a commitment, she still needed clarity for her music, and Tommy was anything but clear. She shook her head, "No, I don't want that either..." she said finally looking towards him.

He looked at her with a stony face. "Make up your mind." he said through his teeth.

"I still want to be able to talk to you and hang out with you. And maybe even write with you. But I can't do _MY_ music if we get involved again." she said looking directly into his bright blue eyes.

Tommy nodded sadly, "Then goodbye Jude." he said as he pushed off the railing and turned to leave.

"Goodbye?" she asked looking up at him, "What do you mean goodbye?" she asked incredulously.

Tommy sighed and turned back to her, "Jude, I don't think you get it. I love you. I want to be with you. And if not, then fine. But I can't be friends with you. I can't just have something I want so badly dangling in front of me like that." He was surprising himself with just how truthful that statement was.

She looked at him and cocked her head. "An ultimatum huh?" she asked sticking her hands in her back pockets.

Tommy folded his arms and readjusted his stance, "Yeah." he said quickly.

Jude looked at him and then at the ground. "I can't choose something like that." she said. This was killing her. She never thought her first visit with Tommy would end up like this. End up with the prospect of it being her last.

Tommy shrugged, "Why not? You did when you went to London, what's so hard now?" he asked angrily.

"It was hard then too!" she told him getting frustrated with him. Why was he being so difficult? It's not like he hadn't ever done this to her. But this is different. She actually had a reason. Her music.

"It didn't seem hard. You left without a backwards glance," he said he turned away from her not wanting to look at her anymore.

Jude nodded and sat back down on the edge of the dock. She dangled her feet. "Tommy. You don't know how much I want to tell you that we should give it a try. To tell you that I'm in love with you too... I love you Tommy, but I just can't play this game anymore. I just..." she started. She couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah, I know." he said. "Your music." he turned around. "Let me just take you home Jude." he said icily.

She nodded and got up. The sun had almost set by now. So all that was left was the twilight from the glow. They walked to his car, and he drove her home. No one spoke a word the whole time, making the air inside the car extremely tense. She looked out the window as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't help it.

When he pulled up to her house he purposely looked out his window. She just sat there and looked at him for a few seconds before grabbing her guitar and notebook and got out. "Goodnight Tommy," she said before closing the door. As soon as the door was closed, his car sped off. She stood there for a few moments. _What have I done?_ she thought. She shook her head in disappointment. She loved him. Now, he probably hated her. But she still loved him. And she just broke his heart. And... she broke her own.

* * *

"Jude... Juuude. Wake up Jude." said a distant voice. "Jude! GET UP!"

She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, "Ow!" Someone had just punched her on the shoulder. She sat up and opened her eyes as best she could. Her eyes were so puffy from crying the night before, she could barely open them She managed, felt like she was looking through slits. She saw Speiderman's smiling face looking at her.

"Whoa! Dude, did you get into a fight last night?" he asked her laughing.

Jude made a face, "Oh shut up you jerk and give me a hug." she said jumping up. She looked around while she hugged him. She looked around the room as she hugged him and realized she was in the living room. Last night had been so terrible she barely remembered walking inside and crashing on the couch. "I've missed you!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too!" said Speid smiling at her. Suddenly he burst out in laughter. "Dude, you look terrible!" he said. "Can't you do something about that?" he asked through laughter.

"The spoon trick will make me look even goofier," she said with a chuckle. She went into the kitchen and pulled out two spoons from the freezer that she had kept in there for an emergency such as this. She grabbed them and held them under her eyes. "That better?" she asked.

Speid laughed, "Do you want an honest answer?" he replied.

She rolled her eyes, "So what have you been up to. Fleeing from the rath of an angry trailer kept wife?" she asked with a grin as she sat on the couch.

"Wow, you know about that, huh?" he asked surprised at how quickly word gets around.

"Yeah.. Sadie and Tommy told me." she said. "Tommy told me she dumped a salad on his head, how's she been for you?" she asked. As soon as she said Tommy's name she remembered what had happened last night. Not that she had really forgotten, it was just all brought back into her mind. She pushed it away as she talked to Speid.

"Ag, life is freaking crazy. She hates it there. And everything I do is wrong," he said. "She's gone crazy!" he said. "I heard you were in town so I thought I'd come and visit. I needed a break from her, anyways." he said.

She smiled at him, "Well I'm glad that I could be your Karma remedy." she said.

Speiderman smiled, "So, you talked to Tommy, huh?" he said. "So how is Lord Squinty Frown?" he asked her with a smile.

Jude shrugged, "He's fine I guess," she said. "Busy with Karma's album. That's pretty much it." she lied. She tried to make it seem like everything was okay, but it was hard. She didn't really want to relive last night again, so she just left it at that. For all Speiderman knew, she had just spoke to him briefly in passing.

"Oh... So nothing's going on between you two then?" he asked with a sly grin.

Jude gave him a look, "No, nothing." she said.

"Then how come Karma came home early today complaining about how Quincy was moodier than normal?" he asked with a slight chuckle. The only reason for Tommy to be even more of a moody diva, was because of Jude. Everyone knew that.

"I don't know," she said quickly and defensively. She really didn't want to get into this with him. "Maybe because he's Tommy. He's always got things going on with him." she added.

Speid smiled, "Oh, things like... THIS!" he said. He pulled out three magazines out of his jacket and threw them on the table. On the cover of all three were pictures of her and Tommy cuddling, and having their heads together.

"Oh no." she said aloud. She picked one up that had the title, 'instant lovers'. She opened it and read aloud. "Jude Harrison comes back from London. Now we know why. She came to visit beau, and former Boyz Attack member, Tommy Q. They rekindled their love for a few hours before heading back to Harrison's house." Jude sighed and put the article down.

"So if you guys are back together, why is he so moody?" asked Speid.

Jude stared at the magazines, and then looked up at Speiderman tilting her head to one side.

"Oh, Ooooh," said Speiderman in a tone of realization. She didn't really have to say it, he could tell from the look what had happened. "You're not back together." In traditional Jude and Tommy style, of course.

"No, and now these papers are all over the place," she said. "Which is only going to make things worse..." her voice trailed off wondering what was going to happen next. She picked up a magazine and looked at it shaking her head. She had been in Toronto for less than twenty four hours, and she already ended up in so much drama with Tommy that she landed on the front of tabloids... great.

Speid smiled at her, "Oh no is right." he said standing up. "Well, I gotta go tend to my needy wife," he said. "I'll catch you later." he said holding out his fist.

Jude mustered up as big of a smile as she could and pounded his fist. "All right," she said.

Speid smiled one last time and shook his head laughing at the spoons. Jude rolled her eyes and threw one of them at him hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he said before leaving.

Jude took off the other spoon, and her eyes weren't puffy anymore. She looked down at the magazines and shook her head. "This can't be good." she said to herself.

She wondered if Tommy had seen them yet. Suddenly the chorus of Here We Go Again played on her phone. It was a text message, from none other than Tommy Q himself. "Oh my gosh! First you hate me, now you wanna talk to me?" she said flipping open her phone. "And you tell me to make up _my_ mind..." she said to herself. That boy had about as many mood swings as a pregnant lady.

She opened the text message and read alound, "We need to talk." Jude rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this drama, and the last thing she wanted to do was fight with Tommy some more and have another break down. She shook her head and texted back. "Didn't we do enough talking last night?" She closed her phone, and there was a knock on the door.

She got up and walked to the door. She saw the shadow of a person and knew it was Tommy. "What do you want Tommy?" she said through the door. A hand raised and knocked again. She sighed, opened the door and gasped at the sight. Jude's stomach dropped.

It wasn't Tommy, not even close.


	4. 501: From This Moment, Part 4

thanks for the reviews! i'm sorry i left it at a cliffhanger, but you should know, that's sort of my thing. I don't know why, but i guess i just like to keep the reader anticipating. haha. at least they aren't incredibly horrible ones! lol.

i'd also like to say, that i'm trying to cram as much into these parts as i can. i don't want this "episode" to have like sixteen parts, and the rest like three or four or something. so i'm trying. i guess it's safe to say that this is an hour long episode! haha.

anyway. enjoy. a bit of filler, but if i add anymore, you'll have a definite cliffhanger. so i thought i'd be nice, and leave it here so you won't have to deal with that anymore. (:

* * *

Tommy woke up and yawned. He walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. He got dressed and looked in the mirror. His face looked the same, but his heart didn't. He sighed and tried to not think about what had happened the night before, knowing that if he did, his mood would sour very quickly. He was going to try to just forget about it altogether.

He grabbed his leather jacket, and walked out the door. He didn't really feel like driving to work, probably because the radio would no doubt be teeming with love songs, and that was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. He walked down the streets, in the crisp cool air. He walked quickly so he could get to work. Not that he was in any sort of hurry; Karma wasn't really the easiest artist he's worked with. But he just wanted to get there and get busy so he could take his mind off of things. The busier he was, the better things would be for him.

He wasn't really thinking about much, he was mainly spacing out. And that is exactly the reason he didn't see the shop owner carrying a bunch of magazines inside. He walked directly into the shop owner, causing 40 or so magazines to go flying up into the air. Both Tommy and the shop owner just kind of stood and watched as the magazines hit the ground.

"Aw, come on man!" said the angry shop owner.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dude," said Tommy sincerely. "Here let me help you." Tommy started to reach down to pick them up, and saw the covers. They all had him and Jude smiling and laughing, and cuddling, and having their heads together, around a giant picture of them about to kiss. Tommy froze in his half bent position. Anger flooded through his veins as the memories of last night flooding back into his brain. Despite his careful attempts this morning at guarding his thoughts, it didn't matter anymore. Seeing these pictures of him and Jude plastered all over the concrete made him relive everything from the night before. His jaw clenched in angry. He stood up and looked around, fixed his jacket and kept walking.

"Hey man! Thanks for the help," said the shop owner sarcastically.

Tommy ignored him and kept walking. Not only was his brain subject to thinking about it again, but also now everyone in the country knew about his little run in with Jude, and he was bound to hear about it when he got in to G Major.

He stormed into G Major in an angry huff. Just like he predicted, Darius was making a B line straight to him. It was like Darius had been waiting for him, "What is this?" he asked shoving a copy of the magazine in Tommy's face. Tommy took one looked at it, crumpled it, and threw it at Darius. He his face was stone was he turned and walked away. Darius just stood there. He couldn't believe Tommy had just done that. Nobody, especially Tommy, disrespected Darius like that. Tommy knew it, but he most definitely didn't care.

"Hey, Tommy, get back here!" he called after. But Tommy ignored him too. Tommy pushed his way through all the people and finally found Karma sitting on the couch pouting, as per usual. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Let's go." he said. He started walking to the studio.

"Excuse me. But that's no way to treat-" she started.

Tommy whirled around, "Karma... I'm so sick your pity party. So just shut up, get in the studio, and make me a hit!" he said before ripping open the door to the sound booth.

Karma stood there stunned, and then walked into the studio quickly, "What song?" she asked meekly. She could tell by the fearful look in her eyes that he was scaring her. And he probably had gone too far, but he didn't care. Karma had been getting on his last nerve lately, and he wasn't going to deal with her crap today, not with everything else he was dealing with.

"I don't care. Do what you want," he said angrily flopping down on the rolling chair that was present. "Not that that is any different from normal." he said.

She looked offended and crossed her arms just as Darius stormed in, "Tommy, in my office now!" he shouted before walking out.

Tommy glared at the door and let his breath out in an angry huff. He composed his features as much as he could to hide all the emotions he was feeling inside. Tommy tried as hard as he could to ignore the sideways glances, and hushed whispers behind the magazine that caused all this, and walked towards Darius' office taking slow breaths trying to calm down.

"Who do you think you are?" said Darius angrily. "Comin' in here like that. Throwing things and yelling at your artists?"

"Ever since she had to move, she's been a complete diva. I'm tired of it D," he explained as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I asked you a simple question, and you threw a magazine at me," he said angrily.

Tommy sat there quietly. "I'm sorry D," he said.

Darius pursed his lips, "Uh huh. Whatever. I want an answer to my question. It seems that I've already got it, but I want to know." he said.

Tommy sighed and looked away, "Jude's in town." he said.

"Obviously," said Darius sarcastically. He then waiting in silence. Tommy stared back defiantly, and when he did, Darius' expression became more threatening.

Tommy sighed, "I went to visit her, and we went for a drive. We were having fun, and then it all fell to crap." he said plainly. 'As usual,' he added in his head. He should have known. He gave a defiant sigh again, as if to say, 'you got what you wanted out of me, now what?'.

Darius watched Tommy, "Go home," he said.

Tommy looked confused, "What? Why?" he asked.

Darius rolled his eyes, "It obvious you can't work when you're upset like this. So I'm giving you the day off. Go home, go talk to her, go do something. Just make sure that when you come in tomorrow, you have a smiling face. And leave your personal life at home." he said with finality.

Tommy nodded, knowing that this conversation was over and there would be no arguing, not that he'd want to argue this anyway. Work was that last place he wanted to be right now. Standing up, he walked out the door and out of the craziness that G Major was.

He walked along the streets, and found the nearby wooded area where he and Jude used to cuddle. He sat down on a log and opened up his phone and texted Jude, "We need to talk," he said aloud as he typed in the letters. He sent the message and closed the phone. He sighed and looked around the woods.

* * *

This was torture. He tried to push the thoughts away, but they wouldn't budge. So he gave in; welcomed them. The evening had been going so well. It was so easy to spend time with Jude and it was something that he'd definitely forgotten. Lately he spent most of his time with Karma, much to his dislike. She was no easy task to deal with. But with Jude, it was different. The way they laughed, and talked, and just looked at each other, he could tell that whatever was between them before the breakup was still there. Whether Jude liked it or not, no matter how hard she had obviously tried to suppress those feelings, he knew that that had come up for her last night, too.

His phone beeped loudly in his pocket pulling out of his reverie. He pulled it out and flipped it open. He read the harsh words from Jude's text and snapped it shut. She just wouldn't quit with this would she? Why'd he have to give her that damn ultimatum last night? If he didn't, they could be hanging out right now, granted, he would still be a bit perturbed by all the magazines in his face, but he could get over it. Maybe. So why'd he have to go make her choose something like that? And then he really thought about it. If he hadn't, they would be hanging out now, sure, but at what cost of his own? He cared too much about her, and that would have hurt far too much. He sighed, standing up. He knew it was time to pay a visit to someone that might just understand, regardless of the fact that they weren't the best of friends. He would just have to make do with the awkwardness.

"Hi... Tommy... What are you doing here?" asked Jamie.

Tommy shrugged, "I dunno..." This was going to more awkward than he feared. "D gave me the day off. Can I come in?" he asked.

Jamie looked at him quizzically, "Uh, yeah sure." he said stepping aside so he could walk in.

Tommy walked past Jamie and into the basement. He was surprised because he figured Spied would be there, or Zeppelin, but no one was there. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

Jamie shrugged, "Zeppelin's visiting her mom for a few days, and Spiederman's tending to Karma." he said.

Tommy nodded, "Ah, I see." A tense silence developed as they just sat there looking around the room. They never really had much in common, other than Jude, so this was going to be hard.

Jamie sat down on a chair, "So, I thought you hated me. Why do you come here of all places when D gives you the day off?" he asked breaking the silence with the skepticism that was so plainly written on his face. He knew there had to be some strange reason that Tom Quincy was sitting here in his basement, trying to strike up conversation.

Tommy cursed silently in his head. He hadn't thought that Jamie would cut to the chase that quickly. He was hoping for a bit more sissy footing around the subject, and was going to ease into it. But he was left with no other options now. "Jude..." he conceded quietly.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Ah," he said. "Why am I not surprised." In true Tommy/Jude fashion, there was already drama. Go figure. Jamie was obviously bored with the subject already, but still proceeded to blame Tommy, since it was usually his fault. That and Jude was a drama queen. "What'd you do this time?" he asked. Tommy could see the accusatory glance that Jamie gave him and it hit a nerve, but he tried to keep his cool.

"Me? It's not me. It hasn't been me since New Brunswick!" he said defensively. "I needed someone to talk to about it. Someone that might understand, and you're the only one I could think of." he said with a pleading look. He wasn't going to beg, but Jamie was his last hope for peace of mind.

Jamie nodded and stared at Tommy, "Uh... okay... So what happened?"

Tommy leaned back and slowly relived the details of yesterday. He told Jamie everything. How she hadn't called, or told him that she was around. How they went for a drive. How he went to kiss her and she shut him down. It hurt having to relive the moments, yet again, but it felt good actually talking about it, rather than just scrutinizing every detail in his brain.

Jamie just sat and nodded, "I see. Well, I think she's kind of anti-Tommy right now." he said. "Maybe you should just give her some time." He was determined to remain as objective as possible, that much was obvious.

"She'll be leaving in 5 days!" he said exasperatedly.

"Okay, I know... But maybe she needs a day or so," said Jamie.

Jamie was right. If he just left Jude alone, and then called her in the morning everything would be fine. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. Inspiration washed over him, as he gazed at the song he'd written last night. "Okay... So... can I borrow your sound system for a bit?" he asked.

Jamie smiled and nodded, "Mi studio, es su studio," he said. "Need any help?"

Tommy smiled, "Sure." he said. He was glad that they were actually getting along for once. Jamie handed Tommy a guitar before Tommy went into the studio.

Since he had already written the words, he and Jamie played around with different chord arrangements and progressions until they finally got it right. After a half hour, at Tommy's nod, Jamie pressed the record button, and Tommy started to play.

_Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_[chorus]_  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_  
_To become a better man?_  
_Gonna tell you that I love you,_  
_In the best way that I can._  
_I can't take a day without you here,_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_[chorus]_

_Every day, I start to realize,_  
_I can reach my tomorrow,_  
_I can hold my head high,_  
_And it's all because you're by my side._

_[chorus x2]_

Jamie smiled, "Good. That's was good." he said over the intercom.

Tommy smiled, "Thanks man," he said, feeling like he had accomplished something. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

the song is _when you look me in the eyes_ by the jonas brothers.


	5. 501: From This Moment, Part 5

hey guys! i really appreciate you reading my story! i think you're gonna loove the next two parts. they are awesome! so make sure to tell me how you like 'em. (:

also, these parts are normally broken up into much smaller parts, but i decided to be nice, plus like i said last time, i wanted to try and limit the number of parts to this episode.

so here you go! enjoy! (:

* * *

_You're not Tommy, _thought Jude. It wasn't Tommy at all. She froze. How in the hell—?

The person stepped in the door without being asked and smiled. "Hey Jude," said a soft voice. "Nice of you to let me know you were in town."

Jude took a few steps back. She couldn't believe it. How was this possible? "Uh.. hi.." she said apprehensively. Her heart beat picked up as she started to get more nervous, but she couldn't seem to move other than step away from her visitor.

The person smiled again, "That's all you have to say to me, hi?" they said. "I think I deserve more than hi."

Jude looked at the person and shook her head. "Uh, no. I don't think you even deserve hi." she said. Even though she really didn't want it to be Tommy, she was really wishing it was. This was nothing close to Tommy. It was the exact opposite. For one thing Tommy didn't wears skirts, or have long black hair with blonde bangs. "Megan, you need to leave." she said. She tried to make it as firm and powerful as she could, but her voice cracked at the end, making it sound like a weak and feeble request.

"Jude, I can't leave. We have an album to work on remember?" she asked stepping in the house completely and shutting the door. When she did, Jude instinctively took two steps back. "Come on Jude, I'm not going to hurt you." she said innocently.

Her voice was so soft and angelic. It was weird to think that some so seemingly harmless could be evil in the core. Jude narrowed her eyes turning her fear into anger and adrenaline. She gave out a fake laugh, "Like I'm gonna believe that!" she scoffed.

Megan looked at her, "I've never hurt you before Jude." she said in disbelief. It was like she had no recollection of the last time they had encountered. Her big eyes blinked in hurt that she was being accused of being such a monster.

Jude laughed defiantly, "I can't believe this!" she said. Suddenly the fear was no longer present, nor was the anger. Both were replaced with annoyance. Megan was probably the most mental person she ever met, but for some reason she wasn't scared. She was just annoyed that she was in such denial. "I'm not going to forget how you threatened me with a hammer, Megan."

"Jude, I wasn't threatening. I was inspiring," she said. "And it worked. 2 am is awesome!"

Jude shook her head. This was getting a little too crazy. "Megan, you seriously need to leave. I'm going to call the cops if you don't." she said.

Megan smiled, "Uh.. I don't think you'll being doing that." she said.

"And why not?" said Jude defiantly. "Why wouldn't I do that?"

"Because," said another voice from behind her. "The phones don't work." The voice was obviously a man's voice and coldness seemed to freeze every word that came out of his mouth.

Jude froze. She definitely knew that voice. And the icy tone had sent the fear shooting back into every cell of her body. "Why don't the phones work?" she asked refusing to turn around. Her voice was shaky. The sheer terror was evident in every word.

"I cut the phone lines. I knew that you'd want to call for help, so I thought ahead." he said with a smile in his voice.

Jude heard his footsteps walking closer to her, her heart started beating faster. "I've missed you Jude," he said putting an arm on her shoulder. She immediately shook it off.

"Aw, you don't want me to touch you?" he asked.

Jude remained quiet. That was a really stupid question in her mind. She just stood there looking at Megan and letting him breath down her neck. Her breathing became slightly ragged, and not in a good way. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, and she felt sick.

He walked around her, and stood next to Megan smiling. "I've missed you Jude." he said. His face was chiseled and unshaven. His long brown curly hair was unkempt and messy. Hunter hadn't changed much since his last encounter with Jude. Except maybe the passionate gleam in his eye had become brighter. It was clear why he was here. And this time there was nothing standing in his way. The excitement was practically oozing from every pore in his body.

Jude just stared at them. She wished she had told Tommy to come over. At least she wouldn't be alone right now. Her palms became sweaty as realization came over her. This wasn't like last time, where Megan could have possibly killed her. This time, her death was certain. Hunter was going to make sure of that. She desperately tried to think up a plan, but it seemed impossible. Hunter and Megan weren't going to stand for anything this time. So without any way to contact people outside, how was she going to get out of this mess?

"Aw, what's the matter?" asked Hunter with a disgusting sneer. "Cat got your tounge?" She hated the way Hunter looked at her. It was like a butcher looked at a piece of meat. It made her feel even sicker.

"Well it better not stay like that. We've got an album to work on," said Megan. "I'll be right back, I gotta go get the equipment."

Jude watched as Megan leave. She watched the brightness of the day gleam for a few seconds before it completely vanished. She wondered how something so horrible could happen on such a beautiful day.

Hunter looked at her and smiled, "Well, I heard that your basement is pretty sound proof." Jude stared at him. For some reason she just couldn't find anything to say. The only thing she did was nod. "Lead the way," he said motioning for her to go, the look on his face was deadly and dangerous. She did not have a choice as she turned and walked down the hall to the basement stairs.

* * *

Jude leaned against the far wall by her second album cover poster as soon as she got down into the basement. She didn't like it when Hunter was behind her, so she decided to make it impossible for anyone to do that.

She put her hands in her back pockets and felt her phone. How she longed to take it out. She wanted to call someone for help. But she had no idea how she was going to. She wanted to call Tommy and get him to come, but that would only put him into danger. So, she didn't know what to do.

Hunter walked over to her smiling, he gently touched her face with his finger, and she quickly slapped it away with his hand.

Anger seemed to flood his face, and she got extremely scared. But then all the sudden his face went soft again. "Fine, I won't touch you," he said. "Yet..." He added with a devilish smile. He walked away and stretched out on the couch.

Jude stayed against the wall. She was too scared to move from that spot.

Megan came back a little later carrying a bunch of stuff. Hunter got up to help her and started setting it up together.

Jude figured that because they were preoccupied, she wouldn't get killed for talking to them now. "So, what do you guys want?" she asked.

Megan looked up, "I wanna make the best album ever with you. But I needed some help," she said nodding her head towards Hunter. "I needed someone else to help me so you couldn't escape this time. And I found someone who wanted something from you too." she said as she continued to plug in things.

Jude looked at her shocked. As scared as she was, she still found energy to be annoyed with Megan for her diluted desire to an album with her. She knew Megan was crazy, but was she seriously that obsessed with working with Jude that she didn't even care if she died in the process? Jude looked up at Hunter, who was smiling at her, "And so what do you want?" she asked him knowing very well what the answer was.

He smiled at her mischievously, "You know what I want," he said. "Revenge." he gave her a wink before turning back to his work.

The looks he gave her were bad enough, but a wink? Oh no. That set off something inside her. She grabbed the lamp that was standing next to her and quietly crept towards Hunter with a look of determination. But just as Jude was about to hit him in the head with it, he whirled around and pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at her face. She stopped in her tracks. Her breath came out as a whimper as she tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Drop it," he said quietly.

Instantly she dropped the lamp, letting it fall to the floor and shatter into pieces.

Megan looked up and grinned, "Jude, you need to just cooperate." she said.

Jude didn't dare take her eyes off of the gun that was still coming closer to her.

"You pull another stunt like that, I might just get what I want sooner than I thought," he said as he pressed the gun to the side of her head."Understand?"

Jude nodded quickly in agreement and Hunter withdrew the gun. Jude let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Okay, I'm done." said Megan. "Let's get started. I've already got an idea for your song. It's going to be called voice."

A switch clicked in her head. Megan had just given her a brilliant idea for an escape.

_Called Voice?_ she thought. _Voice call! That's it!_

She started to well up in tears. They were fake, though it wasn't difficult because she had felt like crying this entire time "Uh, okay. But can I have a second?" she asked them.

Her captors looked at her, and then at each other and back at her.

Crap. She thought they would just say yes. She scrambled her brain to come up with something. "It's just, I'd like to leave a letter to someone, so that way he knows how I really feel." she told them quickly.

Megan narrowed her eyes, "A letter? To Who?"

"Tommy," she said quietly.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jude, just hurry up so we can get started," she said giving Jude some paper and a pen.

Jude smiled at her, "Thanks Megan," she said with a smile as she walked towards the couch. "You're actually pretty cool. We should be friends again." she lied. She probably wouldn't even get out of here alive.

Megan beamed and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Oh please." He was not a fan of this warm, fuzzy, rekindling of friendship that was going on. "Read it aloud Jude, and leave all names out of it." He didn't want any evidence that he'd been here.

Jude nodded, just before she sat down, she squeezed her phone in her back pocket activating the voice calling system. "Tommy," she said very clearly as she wrote. She heard faint ringing and adjusted the paper idly, buying herself more time. When she heard him pick up she started cry again.

"C'mon Jude!" said Hunter, "Get on with it."  
"Yeah, you've got 5 minutes." said Megan.

Jude nodded, "Okay Hunter, Megan." she said clearly through tears.

"Dear Tommy," she sniffed for dramatic effect as she continued to scribble down the words that she was speaking. "I just wanted to apologize for everything. Especially the way we ended things. If I'd have known that that was going to be the last time we were going to see each other, things would have been different. I don't want you to blame yourself for what's going on in the basement right now. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it. I just wish that someone could have called the police before it's too late. But I know that will never happen, so enjoy your life Tom Quincy. Love, Jude" she said. She started 'sobbing' when she got to the 'love Jude' part. It was a rather long statement, but she accomplished a lot. She had strategically gave Tommy enough information to get help, made it sound like a real letter that was to be left after she died, and played down the fact that they had been together so Megan wouldn't flip out.

"Okay, now that you've said goodbye, can we get on with this?" asked Hunter angrily.

She figured that Tommy had gotten the hint of what was going on, and she could drop the act. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, composing herself. She nodded and walked over to where Megan had set up the studio.

Megan smiled, "Yay! Okay, now like I was saying this song is called Voice." Megan continued.

Jude nodded, but was only half listening to her. _Come on Tommy, hurry,_ she thought to herself. _Please hurry._

* * *

Hunter sat on the couch wiping his gun off with a cloth while Megan and Jude were huddled together discussing what she the song would be about. Though Megan was being a bit of a dictator about it, trying to tell Jude not only what the song would be about, but what phrases and random lyrics she wanted in there too. If Jude disagreed she would just remind her who had the gun. "Uh, Megan?" Jude asked.

"Yeah?" she asked eager to hear Jude's insight on her ideas, not that she would listen to Jude anyway, but still.

"This really has nothing to do with the song," she said. She watched as Megan's face fell. "I mean I really wanna do this, but I've got a little more blocking my creative side." said Jude.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" screamed Hunter from across the room.

Jude turned to him quickly, but tried not to look scared. Even though she was shaking inside. "I was just wondering... How in the world did you two meet? In jail?" she asked.

Megan laughed, "No silly. We met at St. Mark's a month ago."

Hunter anger appeared instantly on his face. He could not believe Megan had just said that. He needed to pick better accomplices.

Jude smiled to herself, "Ah. That explains a lot." she said knowing that St. Mark's was the place crazy people were sent.

Hunter stormed over to Jude, "Look, the only reason I was there, was because in my court case I pleaded insanity for a lesser sentence!" he said angrily.

Jude shrank away from him and nodded, "Okay, that's all I was wondering," she said. "No need to get mad about it. It's just such a strange combination."

Hunter glared at her, "Speaking of strange combinations, what about this?" he asked pulling out the magazine where her and Tommy were almost kissing.

Jude looked away and shook her head. "Stop it." she said. That picture cut deep in her heart, and it hurt worse this time, knowing that that might have been the last time she saw Tommy.

Megan took the magazine from Hunter, "Oh, real rich Jude." she said angrily. "You're with _HIM_ again?" she said the word him as if it were a bug underneath her shoe. She rolled up the magazine and hit Jude with it.

"Ow!" she said. "I'm not with him!" she said defensively.

"Then what is this?" asked Megan angrily. "Paparazzi caught you and Tommy sucking face! That sounds like you're with him to me!" she said.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN KISS, OKAY?" screamed Jude at the top of her lungs as she stood up angrily as tears of pain and rage started to pour down her cheeks.

Megan took a step back and stared at Jude. She couldn't believe Jude just yelled at her.

Hunter came over and pushed Jude back down in her chair, "Whoa, there tiger. Simmer down," he said with a chuckle in his voice. He was enjoying this? Man, he was one twisted guy, no wonder he had ended up in St. Mark's.

"I told him I can't be with him! Okay?" she said through sobs. "Are you happy to know that my life sucks now?" she asked. She knew she was being a bit overdramatic, but she didn't care.

"Makes me happy," said Hunter.

"SHUT UP!" said Megan and Jude at the same time.

Jude looked up realizing Megan just backed her up.

Hunter looked shock and angrily walked to the other side of the room.

Megan sat down next to her, "Jude, I'm sorry." She said sympathetically putting her arm around Jude's shoulder. "But there's Voice, let's start on it." She sounded much too excited about that. Jude was on edge enough as it was, but that sent her over.

"You're not sorry!" Jude said angrily throwing Megan off of her. "And I'm not writing your stupid song! You'll have to kill me first!" she stood up, but was immediately put in a headlock by Hunter with the gun pressed to her head. She instantly regretted her choice of words.

"That can be arranged," he said.


	6. 501: From This Moment, Part 6

sorry it's taken me so long to post! i've been kinda busy. i'm doing this summer goal thing. anyway. i'll tell you about it later if you want to know. haha. but it kills me not to break this post up. i would normally leave it as a cliffhanger. i'm sure you could figure out where. but i just couldn't do that to you. (: so enjoy, the last part to episode 501: _From This Moment._ (:

* * *

Tommy and Jamie sat on Jamie's couch laughing and eating chips. "Dude, and then she was like, 'Sometimes you're so twenty-four!'" said Tommy rehashing old Jude stories. "Can you believe her? Trying to steal my freaking phrases."

Jamie laughed, "Well that's nothing, when we were 12, she used to think that hamburgers were made out of ham! We had to tell her that it was beef!" Jamie said through fits of laughter.

Tommy cracked up, "Ha. That definitely trumps any of my Jude stories!" he said. "Man, you're Nana makes the yummiest sandwiches." said Tommy.

Jamie laughed, "Did you just say 'yummiest'?" he asked.

Tommy thought back on what he had just said, "I think I did. It's so good that it sent me back to a childhood state." he said taking another bite of his sandwich. As soon as he finished swallowing, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Jude's face was lighting up the screen, "Well speak of the devil." he said.

Jamie laughed, "Make sure you remind her that hamburger's aren't pork!" he said.

Tommy laughed and walked out of the room. He flipped open his phone, "Jude, I'm so glad you called. We need to talk," he said. "Jude, what's wrong?" he asked noticing that she was crying. He heard her say something about Megan and Hunter, and his body went rigid. No wonder she was crying. "Megan and Hunter are there?" he asked, but she had already been talking over him. _'I'm sorry,'_ she said. "Jude it's okay. Tell me what's going on." But then she started talking over him again and it all made sense.

She wasn't alone. And whoever she was with didn't know that she was on the phone. Tommy quietly listened to everything she had to say, and when he heard Hunter yell at her he hung up the phone. He started to walk out, and then realized that she didn't want that. Otherwise she would've asked him to come. He sighed, he didn't want her to be there alone. But was it really a good idea to go to her?

He walked out, and Jamie grinned at him. "Did you clear everything up for her?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Tommy stared at him with a stony face, but didn't say anything. _'Should I call the cops, or go over there? Cops... me?'_ he thought.

"Oh no.." said Jamie sitting up straight, "What's wrong."

"I have to go," he said making up his mind on impulse.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

"It's not like that this time!" he said angrily. He didn't want to have this argument with Jamie now. Time was running out.

"Well, what is it like then?" Jamie asked.

"She's in trouble okay?" he conceded. It was better to tell Jamie then try to lie about it.

"Well, let's go!" Jamie said as he stood up.

Tommy put up his hand. "No, I have to go. Hunter's down there." he said.

Jamie just looked at him.

Maybe Jamie could help. "Call 911," Said Tommy. And with that he left.

Jamie ran to the phone and called 911, "Hello? My friend's being held hostage."

* * *

Megan walked over to Jude, "You will, or you'll regret it," she said.

Jude gasped and nodded, "Okay." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. This time, it wasn't fake. "Okay, I'll write it." she said again.

Megan gave a nod to Hunter and he let go of Jude and put away the gun. "Let's start," she said with a smile. It was as though Jude's outburst had never happened. Jude was starting to understand more and more why Megan ended up at St. Mark's.

* * *

Tommy waited until he heard Jamie on the phone before walking out of the house. He wasn't armed, but he wanted to go and help Jude, except he didn't know how. He pulled out his phone and called Jamie, "Did you call them?" he asked.

"Yeah, they'll be there in a few minutes. They said that their sirens won't be on when they get near the house," he told him. "They also said that you shouldn't go down there."

"But I have to!" said Tommy. "I have to make sure nothing happens to Jude."

"But—" Jamie silenced himself. Everyone seemed to be battling with what to do. "Well, just call them, maybe to let them know you're down there?" It was more of a question than a plain suggestion. Jamie didn't know what to do either.

Tommy nodded, "Alright." He hung up and called the cops, "Hi, my friend just called about my girlfriend being held hostage in her basement. I'm going down there to make sure everything is okay. One of the people holding her hostage is trying to get revenge against me." he explained.

The line was quiet for a while. After a few moments a woman spoke, "Alright. It's not the best idea, but maybe you can calm things down until we get there. Keep your phone on so we know what's going on." she said.

Tommy smiled, "Thanks." he said. He put the phone in the pocket of his jacket and walked into the Harrison household. He wasn't that surprised when the side door had been left open, Hunter wasn't a mastermind. He quietly opened the door to the basement and walked down.

Jude was sitting on the couch with a pen in her hand scribbling something down and Megan was pacing back and forth. Hunter was walking back and forth along the far wall.

Tommy continued to walk down the stairs. One of the ones he stepped on made a creaking sound and Hunter twirled around instantly as Jude looked up. At first she smiled, but then she got a pained expression on her face. She shook her head, "No," she said quietly to herself.

"Ah, Tommy." said Hunter. When he said that Megan looked up, "I was wondering how long it'd take you to show up." he said.

"Hi Hunter," said Tommy as he made it onto the landing, "Thought you'd still be locked up."

Hunter smiled and walked towards Tommy, "Yeah.. I pleaded insanity for a lesser sentence." he said.

Tommy smiled, "I bet it wasn't too hard to convince the judge that you were, eh?" he asked with a smile.

Hunter gave him a dirty look, but before he could say anything Jude stood up and cut in, "Tommy, what are you doing here?" she asked giving him a look that told him not to mention about the call.

Tommy understood, "I, uh... I just wanted to talk to you about last night." he said.

Megan rolled her eyes, "Okay, that's nice and all, but Jude and I are trying to work on an album. So you need to go." she said.

"He can't leave now," said Hunter. "I mean, the party's just getting started. Right, Tommy?" he asked.

Tommy smiled, "Yeah..." he said. "And I brought Hunter a party favor," He balled his hand into a fist and swung it at Hunter connecting it with his left eye. Hunter went stumbling back from the force and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Hunter regained himself quickly and got up and stormed over to Tommy and faked like he was going to punch him in the face, but instead punched him in the stomach.

Tommy instantly doubled over in pain. "STOP IT!" screamed Jude. Tommy was too angry to pay attention; he quickly recovered and punched Hunter in the jaw. There was a loud cracking sound, and Hunter spit up a tooth along with a lot of blood out onto the basement floor.

Hunter looked up at Tommy angrily, "I can finish this," he said reaching for his gun.

"NO!" screamed Jude as she ran and stood in front of Tommy. The gun was now pointed at Jude.

"Jude, move," said Tommy. "If he wants to shoot me, let him."

"No!" she said as tears started to pour down her face. "I can't. He wanted me. As revenge, remember?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "You two make me sick. If you really want to be together why don't I just kill you both?" he suggested.

"No," said Megan. Everyone turned and looked at her. It was the first time that she had spoken in a while. Everyone had forgotten that she was even there. "You can't kill Jude, we need to finish the album." she said.

Jude rolled her eyes, "You have to kill me before you kill Tommy." she said to Hunter.

Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh my god," he said angrily. This whole 'kill me, no, kill me' thing was getting really old. He walked over and pushed Jude out of the way, cocked the gun, and grabbed Tommy and pointed it at his head.

"BANG!"

"NOOOO!" screamed Jude. She fell to the floor crying.

* * *

She knew she was alright, but was Tommy? Her mind kept replaying the sound of the gun and the way that Tommy and Hunter both fell to the ground. She was too afraid to look up and see what she knew she would find. She heard more people, but it was probably just the neighbors coming to see what the noise was about. She just lay there crying and saying his name.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Whether it be minutes or hours. But somebody was shaking her.

"Tommy!" Jude said through sobs. Jude finally had the nerve to look up, but when she saw the pool of blood and a body laying there, she couldn't look at it long enough to figure out who it was. Another sob tore through her chest.

"Jude, are you okay?" asked a distant voice. She ignored it. She wanted nothing more than to know where Tommy was. She was fine, it was obvious. "Jude are you hurt?" said the voice.

"No, but Tommy..." she said still crying. "What about Tommy?"

"Let me go!" said Megan, "Let me go! I didn't even get to record a song!" she screamed.

Jude looked over at Megan and saw her with her hands behind her back, and police putting handcuffs on her. Jude sniffed and looked around, the person talking to her was a cop.

"Tommy's fine ma'am," said the officer. "Look."

Jude turned and looked at Tommy who was getting up off the floor. His shirt was a bit dirty with a bit of blood spatters here and there, but he seemed to be fine. He was shaking a little, but he managed to give Jude a meek smile before turning to talk to another officer.

Jude looked back at the officer, "But the gunshot... Hunter..." she stammered.

"That was us," he said. "Your friend Jamie called the cops, and Tommy had his phone on with us the whole time he was down here, so we'd know what was going on, and when a good time to come in would be." he said.

Jude sat in a crumpled heap and wiped the tears from her eyes. This was all too confusing for her, to understand. She slowly turned her head and realized that the body she saw earlier was Hunter, laying on the floor in his own blood.

"You shot him?" she asked still completely out of it. Her tears had stopped, she was starting to calm down, but nothing made any sense.

"Yes, he was about to kill Mr. Quincy, so we had no choice," said the officer.

Jude looked up and watched the police escort Megan out of the basement. She looked over at Tommy who was shaking hands with another officer and thanking her. He walked over to Jude, "Hey," he said meekly.

Jude smiled, "Hi," she said looking up at him. A 'hi' was all she could seem to manage. But it didn't do her enough satisfaction.

"I'll leave you two alone," said the officer walking to talk to the other officer.

Tommy leaned down and touched Jude on the cheek, "You okay?" he asked her.

Jude looked up at him. She smiled faintly taking in his features and his smells. Aside from the fact that his shirt had spatters of blood on it, he was perfect. He was smiling warily at her, and something inside her snapped; she was crying all over again.

Tommy leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. She instantly clung to him, wrapping her arms around him wherever she could. She had one around his neck, and the other his back. It was good enough for her, as long as she could hold him.

"Jude," he whispered. "Everything is okay. You're fine, now" he told her kissing her hair.

"Tommy. You almost..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to relive that again.

She could feel him smiling in her hair, "Not even close, Jude. The cops were here the whole time; I was never in any danger." He assured her.

Jude pulled away to look at his face. She was completely speechless. All of this was too much for her to handle.

Tommy smiled and touched her cheek as the officer came back over. "Uh, we're going to have to ask you guys to leave." he said. "We need to collect evidence, and we're going to be contacting you later for a confession from you for the charges against Megan." he said to Jude.

Jude nodded and looked at Tommy who was smiling at her. He pulled away and helped her up. "Let's get outta here?" he asked.

Jude would give everything to be as far away from here as possible. "The rehearsal space?" she asked.

Tommy grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

Together they walked out of the basement and out of Jude's house.

They walked outside to find a worried Jamie pacing back and forth. He heard the door close and looked up and grinned, "Jude!" he said he ran up and hugged her, "You're okay!" he said happily squeezing her hard.

"Uh.. Yeah.. But.. I won't be...if you don't let me go..." she said.

Jamie loosened his grip, and smiled, "Sorry. I just got so worried." he said.

"Well I'm fine, thanks to you and Tommy," she said with a smile. Now that she was out of the basement she was starting to feel a lot better. She was still shaken, but it wasn't too bad. She'd be over it once she and Tommy were alone, she was sure.

"That's great," he said.

"Well, we're gonna go to the rehearsal space and start the creative process," said Tommy. "Thanks Jamie, catchya later?" he asked.

Jamie nodded. He held out his hand, and Tommy grabbed it. They proceeded to do a fancy handshake. Jude just sat back and watched.

"Bye, Jude. Tommy." he said as he went back into his house.

Jude looked at Tommy who was grinning, "You and Jamie? Friends?" she asked him with a smile, "Never thought that would happen."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, me either... But... you should always expect the unexpected." he said.

* * *

~~~~~~~AT THE REHEARSAL SPACE~~~~~~~

Jude Narration: _**It's nice to know that those who care about you, are always going to be there for you. **_

Jude sat on the bed strumming on the bed and humming, while Tommy laid on her back next to her staring at the ceiling...

Jude stopped playing for a moment and looked over at Tommy. "Why'd you stop?" he asked as he sat up.

"To say thanks," she said looking down at him.

He smiled, "Jude, I'm always going to be here for you." he said playing with a piece of his hair. He went in for a kiss, but remembered all the stuff that had gone down earlier. He pulled away, making a pained face and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Jude smiled at him, her heart was racing. "You're impossible Quincy," she said leaning her forehead against his and taking in his scent. Silently, she wished that he had kissed her.

Tommy smiled and put his hand on the side of her face, "I know," he said.

"But I love you too," she said smiling.

He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead, before laying back down next to her.

She smiled and continued to play.

_**And it's even nicer to know that they love you know matter what.**_


	7. 502: Fall To Pieces, Part 1

okay. so first things first.

i would like to apologize for how long it has been since i've updated this. i got a full time job. and i work graveyards, so i sleep in the day. and i barely have time for anything. but i'm finally getting used to the schedule.

another reason i haven't posted: even though i have a good hunk of this written, and an even bigger hunk planned out, it's not right. something about it is just off. so i spent the last week thinking about how i can fix it. it's mainly the episode that's next that's throwing me off. nothing really happens. and i'm trying to fix that. i'm going to try and add some jommyness, and perhaps more of the subplot to make it bettter.

also, i should warn you, the jommy part of this isn't probably where you want it to be. maybe in this one it might be headed in the right direction, but the next few episodes you may not enjoy. i'm just trying to make it as realistic as possible to the show. but don't worry, all will be well soon enough. (:

okay, so now that that's said, let's hope i fixed this enough. sorry it's a bit short.

**

* * *

**

Episode 502: Fall To Pieces

Jude Narration: _**No matter how "normal" my life is, there is always something that derails me.**_

Jude woke up to the glaringly bright sunlight that shone through the window and onto her peaceful eyelids. She squinted her eyes and stretched a bit before opening them. It took her a while to realize where she was. She smiled when she realized she was at the rehearsal space, and her smile grew even bigger when she looked down to see that her pillow was none other than Tom Quincy.

The day before was a haze, but as she continued to study his peaceful features, everything started to come back. Images flashed through her brain like a flip book. The final page was that of Tommy getting up from Hunter's lifeless body. The weird part was, as haunting as that image was for her; it was only scary because it was seconds away from being the reverse—with Tommy in his own blood instead of Hunter. It was going to be a little hard to cope with, but how broken up could she be? The guy was going to kill Tommy, and herself.

Tommy's eyes opened and when he realized where he was and who he was with, he smiled too. "Hi," he said as he sat up and brushed a hand through his hair.

Jude grinned, "Hi, back." She said. Something about the way he looked at her and all the scenes she remembered triggered an even deeper emotion. Her eyes gleamed with desire, while her face looked sad and torn.

Tommy's face broke and he reached out for her, "Jude," he said.

But that was all he got out. Jude had just thrown herself onto him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. She took in the scent of his cologne and the mix of his Mangella hair product. She squeezed him as hard as she could, and was elated when he returned the powerful hug. She felt his lips in her hair, and that was it. Before she knew it they were a tangled mess.

Her lips found his with such ease, despite how long it had been. She pulled him close and breathed him in as her hands tangled into his hair. He obviously had no objection to it, because he seemed to want her just as close as she did. Her heart exploded with joy as she finally gave in to what it had been wanting for so long.

Jude broke away first. Her breathing was jagged, and Tommy's matched. As much as she was enjoying this, she couldn't breathe. She looked at Tommy who was grinning from ear to ear and giggled. Her giggle was met by his chuckle. Just as they were about to go at it again Jude's phone rang.

She froze in disappointment, and closed her eyes, sighing. She put up on finger to Tommy as if to say, 'one minute'. She sat up and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Jude," said the voice. "It's Stacey." Jude sighed, Stacey was her manager in London.

"Oh, Hey Stace, what's up?" she asked.

"We heard about the whole hostage situation," she said. Jude went rigid, this didn't sound like it was going to be a pleasant phone call. "It seems that every time you're in Canada this seems to happen. So we think it is best that you come back to London, and finish your album now. You can stay there for 2 more days, but we expect you back in London by this Saturday."

Jude was silent, for a moment, and then realized what had happened. "But I wasn't supposed to come back until next Saturday!" she said exasperatedly.

"Yes Jude, I know." said Stacey, "But with all the press and dangers of Canada we feel it's much safer for you in London." she said.

"But..." Jude started.

"Thanks for understanding," said Stacey. "See you in a few days." she added before hanging up the phone.

Jude shut the phone silently. This was not how things were supposed to be going. It was as if this whole phone call had opened her eyes to reality.

"What's wrong Harrison?" Tommy asked her as he propped himself up on an elbow and rubbed the small of her back.

"Bermonty Records is worse than Darius." she said turning to him.

"Why?" he asked, "Whats up?"

"They want me back on Saturday." she told him. "It's too dangerous, here."

"But Jude, it's only Thursday." he said sitting up fully and putting a piece of hair behind her ear for her.

Jude nodded, "I know." she sighed. Reality was definitely crashing on her hard. Her brain quickly calculated time, and place, and her friends. She only had two days left to spend with her family and friends. Two days. That wasn't nearly enough time. She replayed the little make out session with Tommy and closed her eyes. This was definitely not supposed to be happening.

He leaned closer to her, but Jude stood up quickly. "I have to go." she said.

Tommy sighed, "Of course," he said angrily and a little sarcastically.

"Well... I have to go and talk to Sadie, and Spied, and Jamie." she babbled. All her words came out as one as she hurried through her sentences. "There's just so much to do, before I have to go." she said grabbing her guitar case and ran out.

"Bye," said Tommy sadly. "Nice talking to you."

Tommy shook his head and looked around the empty room. He grabbed his guitar and started singing the song he'd wrote about Jude. He wondered whether or not he'd ever get to play it for Jude. He slowly started strumming the chords to the song, and he started singing it quietly to himself. "When you look me in the eyes."

_**And when that happens, I need to be alone.. or away from the company I've been around at the time of the derailment... No matter who it is.**_

* * *

Jude pulled up to G Major in a frantic rush. It looked the same on the outside, so when she walked in she was stunned. Not only did it look different, but it felt different. The whole atmosphere had changed. It was busier. Much, much busier. Jude looked and counted four receptionists, all of which were on the phone speaking different languages. She turned back around and noticed that there were a bunch of flags tacked up from around the world. Then she saw it, and it all made sense. A poster for World Instant Star. Of course. That would explain everything.

Then Kwest walked by, bringing her right back on track to why she was here in the first place. She grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"Whoa, Jude! What are you doing here?" he asked pulling her into a hug, "How are you?"

Jude smiled, he was always so nice and caring. How Sadie ever let him go was beyond her. "I'm fine, and you?"

"Busy as ever. World Instant Star is a busy job. I'm Darius' right hand man, and it's some crazy stuff," he told her. Jude's gaze and attention drifted around the room, and Kwest was no stranger to this look. "He's not here." He added.

Jude turned back to him quickly, "Huh?"

"Tommy, he's not here."

Jude laughed slightly, did people really think they were that magnetized to each other. "Uh thanks, but I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her?"

Kwest made a face that Jude couldn't really read and pointed to a door that read 'Sadie Harrison'.

"Oh, duh." Jude said with a laugh.

Kwest nodded before walking off.

Jude walked over to the door and opened it. She instantly wished that she hadn't, because there in front of her eyes were Darius and Sadie in a full on spit swab. Sadie wasn't even wearing a shirt. Jude blinked before gaining composure. They both pulled away and with shocked faces. "Sorry!" Jude said before backing out quickly and closing the door. She ignored her sister's calls after her and hurried out of G Major.

"Ew..." she said to herself. Too many times had she walked in on people making out. She figured she should either start knocking, or wearing a bell.

The whole way to her house she could not believe the way her day has been going. Well since her sister didn't want to spend time with her, she knew someone that did. She drove to her house and knocked on the house next door.

"Jamie," she said when he answered the door, "You seem to be the only source of stability and sanity in my life."


	8. 502: Fall To Pieces, Part 2

**you guys have no idea how terrible i feel for leaving you hanging for so long. i'm terrible. i know. ): the worst part is, i was going to update like a month and a half ago, but i decided i'd do it later... procrastination is the worst thing for me. anyway. here you go. i'm going to try and be better. i have recently moved, got a new job, and school's started for me.. but i do seem to have a bit of free time to keep updating. and along with free time, I have also found my muse again. so once i get out of this 'edit-my-old-crappy-writing' stage, i should have more updates and good stuff for you. (: anyway. i love you guys, and thanks for reading. (:**

* * *

Jamie smiled at her, the same warm smile she was used to, and stepped aside so she could walk in.

Once they got to the basement, Jude threw herself on the couch, "Jamie, everything is going to crap!" she shouted pulling her feet in to her chest.

He looked at her with slightly confused, "Whoa, simmer down there Harrison. Start from the beginning"

Jude sighed, "Well it all began the day after I came back.. I think.. I dunno.. Whatever day Tommy interrupted..." She said.

Jamie nodded, "Ah.. The 'ol Tommy conundrum... Got it." he said apathetically. "Can we skip this part?" he said.

Jude turned to him, "Jamie... Kinda having a crisis over her.. A little sympathy would be nice." she said.

"Well it may seem hard to believe since you never get tired of it, but other people REALLY don't like to talk about it ALL the time." he said.

Jude just looked at him like she couldn't believe what was going on.

Jamie shrugged, "Plus, while you were playing damsel in distress next door Tommy told me the whole thing." he said chuckling.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but decided to ignore the damsel comment. "Okay.. Whatever! Anyway.. Because of that... the uh... 'damsel' situation... Bermonty records is making me go back to London early!" she said.

"But we've barely had anytime together!" he said standing up.

Jude nodded, "I've barely had anytime with anyone..." she said, "except Tommy... And that went bad." she said.

Jamie nodded, "So who knows about it?" he asked her.

Jude looked at him, "Just you and Tommy." she said. She got this weird chill when she thought about when she tried to tell her sister. "Yulch.." she said.

"What?" asked Jamie. He used his thumb to wipe off his nose, "Do I got a booger or something?"

Jude laughed, "No.. It's just.. I _tried_ to tell Sadie, but..." she trailed thinking about what a disaster that had been.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I went into her office, but that was a big mistake..." she said. "I caught her totally making out with Darius!"

Jamie looked at her like he was waiting for the part he was supposed to be shocked about, "Uh Jude... Please tell me that you're not seriously shocked about that." he said.

Jude nodded like he was mental, "Uh yeah! My sister and Darius! That's disgusting!" she said.

Jamie shook his head, "What am I going to do with you Harrison." he asked himself with a chuckle as he sat back down next to her. "We all knew that they'd get together sometime. Well all of us besides you, obviously." he said.

Jude rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Can we just hang out and do something to get my mind off of this please?" she asked.

"Alright, a game of Halo it is!" he said turning on his Xbox and handing her a controller.

"But I suck at Halo!" she said.

Jamie smiled, "Yeah, I know." he said grinning.

Jude rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Alright, bring it on!" she said.

* * *

"Oooo.. Who's your daddy know?" Jude said Jude loudly as she jumped up on the couch. "Oh YEAH!"

Jamie laughed, "Jude, you killed me once.. That doesn't mean you won!" he told her.

"Oh yes it does!" she said as she sat back down.

Jamie's eyes got big, "Okay, whatever you say Harrison." he said.

Jude looked at him and smiled, "Thanks," she said quietly.

Jamie looked confused, "For pretending you won?" he asked. "Uh, you're welcome."

Jude couldn't help but chuckle at that. "No, for letting me hang here. I've missed you!" she said.

Jamie smiled, "Anytime Harrison. And I've missed you too." he said. He forced a smile and then looked away.

Jude could tell something was wrong. She scooted closer to him, "Jamie what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said still looking away. "Nothing. I just got something in my eye."

Jude smiled, "Oh here, lemme help!" she grabbed his head and turned it towards her. She got close and examined his eye, "I don't see anything. Are you sure its not just dry?" she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled softly, "Yeah. That's probably it." he said quietly. He continued to look at her as she let go of his face.

"What?" she asked.

Jamie smiled and grabbed her face and pulled it gently towards him and kissed her.

She pulled away, "Uh.. Jamie..." she said softly.. She couldn't really think properly. Everything that had happened seemed to make her brain not function. And then there was the fact that Jamie was looking at her with puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt.

"Oh.. Sorry." he said as he let go of her. He looked back at the game and grabbed the controller and waited for her to grab hers.

She never did. His controller didn't even stay in his hands that long because Jude pushed it out and started kissing him. She didn't know why she felt such a lusty passion for her best friend, whom of which had a girlfriend, but she did. She couldn't help it. She knew she'd either feel terrible about this, or feel free. But they both knew that they could never speak of this. So they just sat in the basement on his couch letting their passions take over.

* * *

Jude woke up the next morning laying on the couch. She looked around, there was a blanket on top of her and a pillow under her head. It took her a while to remember what had happened the night before. It seemed to be happening a lot that she was forgetting about the night before.. She thought back... They were playing Halo... Then he had something in his eye... Then they kissed... Then they cuddled and watched a mov-.. They KISSED! _I made out with Jamie!_ she thought. _Oh my gosh!_ She chuckled to herself. They didn't do anything more than that. They watched a movie, and then talked some more, but that was it. Jude got tired and ended up falling asleep in the middle of their conversation. And now here she was. She thought back to when it first happened. The elation that went through her body as they fell back onto the couch and deepened the kiss was still fresh in her mind. She smiled to herself and sat up.

Yawning, Jude stood up and walked up stairs. Jamie's grandmother was making pancakes, "Hey Nana!" said Jude excitedly giving her a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she said with a smile.

Nana grinned, "I know, I've missed you too baby." she said returning the hug, "Jamie told me that you had been having a hard time, with the whole London thing and all, so you stayed the night."

Jude smiled uncomfortably, "You're not mad are you?" she asked.

Nana smiled, "Jude, you've stayed here bunch of times. And most of them I didn't know about until the next morning. Of course I'm not mad," she said. Jude let out a breath of relief. "You're welcome here anytime baby girl!"

Jude smiled, "Thanks Nana!" she said happily.

Nana smiled, "Anytime, and look what I'm making.." she said.

Jude leaned over and looked at the pan, "J SHAPED PANCAKES!" she said excitedly. "My favorite!"

Nana smiled, "I know."

Jamie walked downstairs in his PJ's. "Hey Jude, Nana." he said groggily.

Jude smiled, "Hey Jamie."

They exchanged a glance of that was more than just a smile. It was a glance of not only understanding that what happened the night before should not be spoken of, but also that they were both extremely happy that it happened.

They all sat down and ate pancakes, and then a little later Jude left to go and pack her bags. Jamie walked her to the door and hugged her. "Thanks," she said. "I had fun."

"Me too," he said kissing her forehead. "See you around Harrison."

She walked next door and quietly went upstairs. She didn't want to wake Sadie. But Sadie must have already been awake because moments later, Sadie was standing at the doorway of Jude's room with her arms folded. She cleared her throat to try and get her sister's attention.

Jude turned, saw Sadie, and turned back to packing.

"Jude." Sadie said.

Jude sighed, this time not even turning around, and continued to pack her clothes.

"Jude," repeated Sadie. "Are you going to talk to me?" she asked.

Jude once again ignored her, "Jude, what are you doing? Are you packing?" asked Sadie.

Jude turned around and faced her, "Because of the whole hostage situation, I'm being sent back to London early. They don't think Toronto is a good environment for me," she said. "You would've know that if you hadn't been sticking your tongue down Darius' throat!" she said angrily throwing more clothes into her bags.

Sadie walked over and sat down on her bed and started handing her clothes. "Jude that's not fair. I wasn't making out with-"

Jude shot her a death stare, "Sadie I walked in on you two!" she said.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Ok.. Well, he's been really nice to me since the whole Kwest thing." she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's really concerned about your feelings," she said sarcastically.

Sadie sighed, "Jude, don't hate me." she said. "When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Jude said.

Sadie's look shocked, but quickly came up with a solution. "Alright, well let's take the day together!" she said smiling.

Jude looked at her, "Uh, you have to work," she said.

Sadie shrugged, "I'll call Darius, he'll understand." she said.

Jude smiled, "I'm sure he will," she said sarcastically under her breath.

Sadie hit her, "I heard that!" she said giggling.


End file.
